


Closeted

by Stupendous (Stujet9rainshine)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Begging, Closet Sex, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Twincest, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stupendous
Summary: After finding out a secret about their boyfriends' past, Gavin and Hank make it their mission to get the truth out. And shoving them into a closet, pressed up together seemed like as good as plan as any.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	Closeted

Connor couldn’t believe he’d walked into this situation. Right into a fucking trap, here was crammed into a closet with his boyfriend, his brother, and his brother’s boyfriend. Things had been already stressed between them. Niles and he had barely gotten back on speaking terms and the dirty truth had gotten out only a month ago.

Now he had Hank to his back and Niles pressed to his front and Gavin behind him and there was barely room to breathe between the four of them.

“This is quite the predicament,” Hank spoke up first, though softly, “Looks like we might be here a while.”

Gavin hummed in response, “Yeah, looks like it.”

Connor felt his breath catch, he couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Niles’ eyes while in this situation. All the tension from their strained relationship would become too apparent in those soulful grey-blue eyes.

Maybe if he moved a little bit he wouldn’t be pressed so completely against Niles. All his slight wiggles did for him was proof that, no, Niles and he was flush against each other without decent wiggle room.

Hank chuckled, “Careful moving like that, Con.” Then his hot mouth was his neck, mouthing at his sensitive pulse point. Connor let out a soft yelp and tried to pull away but all he did was cause Niles to make a small noise as he rubbed up against him.  _ Oh, fuck. _

Gavin chuckled, “You okay, Niles?” then he was running his hands up Niles’ sides, slipping under the fabric of his shirt. “We might as well take advantage of this time why don’t we?”

“G-Gavin,” Niles ground out as he was clearly desperately trying not to move. Connor knew what that sounded like.

“Hmmm?” Gavin teased as he pushed closer to his taller boyfriend as he continued to tease. All the motion had done though was caused the brothers to grind against each other.

Connor let his eyes slip closed, knowing that if he looked at Niles, he’d want to fix that desperation he knew he’d find there. This was a cruel game for their boyfriends to be playing, especially with knowing the truth. Not to mention it had been so long since he’d heard those soft pleas it was almost too much.

Then Hank’s hands started running a similar trail up and down Connor’s side, being a bit firmer as pinched and teased at all Connor’s soft spots. “You’re usually a bit noisier than this Con. You okay?”

“I’m f-fine,” He stuttered as Hank started to nibble on the shell of his ear. He was getting hard and he could feel that Niles was too. 

Gavin must have done something different and more teasing because the whine that fell out of Niles' mouth was one of his more pathetic ones. He was fully hard as he tried to rock forward into Connor’s equally hard dick.

“This is cruel,” Niles managed, his voice small.

“Nah,” Gavin mused, “This is cruel.” Then without much more warning, he started rocking his hips forward. 

The twins both gasped as they were forced to rut against each other. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Connor whined. He wanted so badly to give in, but he knew he couldn’t, if he so much as looked at Niles’ eyes his resolve would shatter. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Hank purred right into Connor’s ear, “If it feels good, why don’t you just give in. I know you want to.”

Connor just let out his own pathetic whine as his hips twitched forward of their own accord. Niles felt so good. He always did. Then the combination of Hank’s own hard cock pressing into his ass was torment. This was his punishment for the life of sin he’d been living. 

“Come on, Niles. I know you want to,” Gavin said as he let his fingers tease at his pert nipples.

Niles did want to give in more than anything. He’d wanted this so badly. He’d felt bad about this but it wasn’t any different than it had always been and he felt his shallow resolve shattering. “C-con,” He choked out, the illusion shattering as he let his head fall forward and nuzzled his face into the crook of Connor’s neck. He’d missed his brother so much he couldn’t stand it.  _ “Please,  _ Connor.”

Connor's responding noise was a choked out moan. “Fuck, Ni,” he managed as his resolve shattered, “I’m right here.” Then he placed his own wet kiss on Niles’ neck, marvelling in the pitiful noise he made.

“There you go. Good boys,” Hank’s voice rumbled lowly.

Gavin just chuckled, but his same thrusts became a bit more forceful and let out a keen of his own. “You two look so good like this.”

Niles’ hands finally went to Connor’s waist, and he teased at the sliver of skin exposed by Hank’s movements. 

Hank hands quickly joined Niles, but his hands didn't still, they quickly moved to the front of his pants and started to undo them. 

Connor gasped as he felt his hard cock being freed. The warm air and then the fabric of Niles' jeans were creating a reason sensation.

It wasn't much longer until Gavin's hands had undone Niles' own pants and pulled him free as well. His hard cock twitched as it was pressed against Connor's. It was leaking and if Connor would see, he was sure it would be flushed a dark red. The thought alone made Connor lick his lips. 

Then all his thoughts were shattered as one of their boyfriends took both their pricks into his hand and started to stroke. 

The twins let out matching moans and Connor tried to keep his reactions minimal. But everything felt so fucking good, he couldn't help the keens and little moans falling from his mouth. 

Niles was much noisier, but he had always been. His blue eyes sparkled as they glazed over in pleasure. "Oh, Con. G-Gavin," he keened as he started making little aborted thrusts in what Connor had figured out was Gavin's hand. 

Gavin hummed happily and gravelly as he increased the speed of his hand. "Good boy. Let it out, enjoy yourself. I know you want this. You want this so badly, don't you."

_ "Yes!" _ Niles keened. "Please, please, please." He begged wantonly. 

Hank leaned forward and kissed Connor's neck, "why don't you give him some kisses, Con. He wants them so badly."

Connor nodded and leaned forward to capture Niles' lips with his own. Then it felt like coming home for the first time in a long time. 

The kiss was messy but sweet, and Connor made it where he could move his hands to cup Niles' cheeks. He was only a little surprised to feel the wetness there as he pulled him into a much deeper kiss. 

Gavin's hand never losing its pace, causing the twins to gasp into the already messy kiss. 

"I'm… I'm close," Niles whines as a few more moments passed. 

"Good," Hank spoke up, his tone rumbling and full of praise. 

Connor keened for the sound tickled his ears and he felt himself getting close as Gavin's started stroking fasting. 

Niles broke the kiss and let out a pathetic sound as his orgasm slammed into him. Connor could feel the hot ejaculate coating his own cock and his stomach. It was one of the sexiest feelings in the world and it was enough to push him over the edge as well. Making even more of a mess between them.

Hank was rumbling indistinct praise into Connor's ears as he came down from his high. He cracked his eyes open and he noticed the blissed, open mouth and closed-eyed face of his wonderful twin. Why had he ever given up his twin?

He leaned forward and placed soft kisses onto the exposed column of Niles' neck. He couldn't help it, loving Niles was an addiction that he could never fully cure and he was always dying for another hit. "I love you, Ni." 

There was a wounded noise as Niles let his head loll to the side, giving his brother more room to kiss. "I love you too, Con," he barely managed above a whisper.


End file.
